conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Philip Coxbourne
, |death_date = 5 May 1932 |death_place = , DCD |constituency = El Paso |party = Home Guard |spouse = Caroline Hymann |children = James Lowell, Hannah |alma mater = alma mater |alma_mater = |profession = Lawyer, Politician |religion = |languages_spoken = English |signature = |footnotes = }} Philip Andrew Coxbourne ( ; 24 January 1864—5 May 1932) was an American-born Rioblancoan lawyer, politician and urban planner, 8th President of Rio Blanco. He is known for designing personally the current Flag of Rio Blanco. Biography Coxbourne was born in to second-generation English American lawyer George Coxbourne and Elizabeth Carey. After the end of the , he moved to Denver at the age of six, along with his family. In 1875, angered by President 's decision not to grant statehood to the Colorado Territory, his father joined the Rioblancoan Independence Congress (later the Home Guard Party); this event would shape Philip's political identity. After completing university at , Coxbourne moved to and worked as a property lawyer, while also participating in local Home Guard Party seatings. He became an increasingly important figure in the local branch of the party, to the point where he was elected Superintendent, an office he would hold for fourteen years. Governorship Coxbourne ran for Governor of El Paso for the Home Guard Party in 1894, after winning the local primary, and was subsequently elected Governor by defeating Progressive candidate and incumbent Governor Charles Wickley. During his term, Coxbourne contributed to the creation of some villages, such as ; he also contributed to the dominance of the Home Guard in El Paso, which still reflects partly to this day. His success in urban planning started a wave of Homeguarders being elected to high offices, lasting for about thirty years. Presidency Seeing his nationwide success as Governor of El Paso, Coxbourne decided to run for President of Rio Blanco in 1904. Although his initial performance was underwhelming, he managed to beat a tough competitor (an aging Hugh Carlson) during the Home Guard primary and went on to defeat Edward Lehmen (Progressive). While his presidential tenure mainly focused on what he did in El Paso, urban planning and development of rural villages, he also funded education and enacted the previously unenforced National Education Act (which made education compulsory and free of charge). Coxbourne, aware of the fact that he also had to deal with the wave of immigration passing through Rio Blanco, often collaborated with state governments to develop a functioning housing and education plan; in 1907, he passed a law which made English the official language, while also protecting the other ones. Coxbourne started gradually assigning the powers of the provinces to the counties, a plan that would be completed in 1932 by Henry Stanson. Aftermath After his term expired, Coxbourne became a full-time urban planner, working for various communities in Rio Blanco and in the United States. During his tenure as Head Planner of the town of Fountain, EP, he developed the Mecklenburg neighborhood and requalified the miner housing. He would stay in office until 1929, when he decided to retire and focus on his family. On 3 May 1932, Coxbourne was rushed to the hospital in Denver for a myocardial infarction, where he would die two days later from complications of that attack. Four years later, his son Jamie (1896-1974) would later be elected President of Rio Blanco. Jamie's son, George Edward Coxbourne (1929-2007), would serve as Mayor of Pike Fountain from 1955 to 1971. Philip's great-grandson, Fred Coxbourne (1961-), served as Governor of El Paso from 2002 to 2008 and as Executive of the Department of Housing and Urban Development from 2009 to 2012. Category:Rio Blanco